The solid form of a compound may be important when the compound is used for pharmaceutical purposes. For example, compared with an amorphous solid, the solid physical properties of a crystalline compound may change from one solid form to another, which may affect its suitability for pharmaceutical use. In addition, different solid forms of a crystalline compound can incorporate different types and/or different amounts of impurities. The solid form of a compound can also affect chemical stability upon exposure to heat and/or water over a period of time.
The compound ((S)-5-((1-(6-chloro-2-oxo-1,2-dihydroquinolin-3-yl)ethyl)amino)-1-methyl-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyridine-2-carbonitrile (“Compound 1”)
is an selective inhibitor of R132X mIDH-1. The free base of Compound 1 can be formulated into a pharmaceutical composition for treating patients diagnosed with a mIDH-1 form of cancer. The pharmaceutical composition can be provided in a unit dosage form (e.g., a capsule or unit dosage form) for oral use.
A preparation of a lyophilized solid form of Compound 1 is described in the publication WO2016/044789. However, therapeutic compounds often exist in a variety of solid forms having different properties. There remains a need for identifying solid forms of Compound 1 useful for various therapeutic applications.